


the old is dying

by comradeocean



Series: Prison Tablets [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 9x06, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradeocean/pseuds/comradeocean
Summary: Ian's always looking for bootstraps.





	the old is dying

"The fuck you need that for?"

Ian paces around the cell. "Vocational training, Mick!" Maybe his arms are waving higher and higher. "We need some long-term career options. Now, I've got a lot of ideas but -"

"Jesus fucking Christ."

"- we need to learn to code." Ian crawls onto the bottom bunk. "And if I get the tablet, I can register for a coding bootcamp." Mickey is slouched against the wall, smoking and not even looking at him. He hauls himself away, goes to look out the glass - "Anyone can be an app developer. You know, Uber? Airbnb? Angry Birds?" - looks back, maybe Mick is saying something? Can't catch it though 'cause he's naming more apps. More and more apps. He knows all the apps. 

"You're a nutjob, Gallagher." Mickey is laughing now. "Enough with the fucking apps."

Mickey doesn't get it. He's stuck in the past. Analog, that guy. Rotary phones fucking visitation hours and those massive fucking handles. Only place still left with them. When was the last time he had - _any Gallagher_ had - laid a finger on a fucking pay phone? When Carl was dealing? But Carl's headed for West Point. _Straight_. Perfect trajectory 45 degrees fire in the hole -

"Ey, ey, tell me some more about investing in Pokemon Go." Mickey's still laughing. "Every time your meds fuck up it's like fucking TechTV Business Weekly."

"Fuck you. You don't know anything." He's all up in Mickey's space. "You want Gay Jesus? You want me to bomb some fucking churches instead?"

Mickey is rolling something around in his mouth. Spit? Toothpick? His tongue? "Easier ways than that to make the news in Mexico."

 _What the fuck are they talking about?_ "What the fuck are you talking about?" Mickey's eyes are so close to his. Mickey's everything is too close. But he stays close as Mickey pushes both of them backwards, and then he's kneeling. 

"Chill the fuck out, Gallagher..."

Mickey's hands are steady, holding his shoulders, a thumb digging into his neck, _FUCK ME-UP_ , and he can hear both of them breathing. 

"... and take me to church already."

**Author's Note:**

> The tablet Ian's talking about is something like what [JPay would offer](https://www.wired.com/story/jpay-securus-prison-email-charging-millions/). It made [the news](https://www.prisonlegalnews.org/news/2018/sep/2/jpay-vulnerability-exploited-idaho-prisoners-225000-credits/) earlier this year when inmates were discovered to have taken advantage of a glitch to overcharge e-credits they didn't pay for. (and were summarily punished for, of course)


End file.
